


I Search Every Corner (Just Nowhere to Hide)

by mercurybard



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something not right with Ashley.  Set pre-"The Five"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Search Every Corner (Just Nowhere to Hide)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sanctuary is all Stage 3 Media's.

She knows she’s better—faster, stronger—than she has any right to be.

“Ashley, you’ve been training since you were in diapers. It’s perfectly natural that you’ve developed reflexes beyond the norm,” her mother said when she brought it up. Of course, her mother says this in front of the new doctor. The new, _cute_ doctor.

“Mom…” She’s whining. She knows she’s whining, but she can’t seem to stop. “Mom, I can throw the big guy across the room without breaking a sweat. There’s obviously more going on here than just years of martial arts.”

Will squirms. It’s obvious that he knows something Ashley doesn’t. Which is monumentally unfair. And, yes, if she’s heard that “life isn’t fair” from her mother once, then she’s heard it a million times, but the doctor’s only been around for a couple of weeks. Unlike Ashley, who’s been around her entire life!

“Was my father an Abnormal? Is that why you won’t tell me anything about him?”

Her mother reaches out and cups Ashley’s cheek with one hand. “Your father left my life a long time ago. Decades before you were born, in fact.” And wasn’t that just creepy? Thinking of herself just sitting in a jar on a shelf in embryonic form until her mother felt prepared to, well, be a mother. “So you will just have to trust me when I say that you are _nothing_ like him.”

Ashley wants to buck out of reach, but she doesn’t. Lies and secrets or not, this is her mother.


End file.
